


My Nymph

by GalacticCat



Series: Immortals [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Child Choi Beomgyu, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Nymph!Beomgyu, Nymph!Soobin, Other, human!Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticCat/pseuds/GalacticCat
Summary: "Nymphs? They are evil spirits. I only met with one and he killed my parents. They are not deities."----Yeonjun is an orphan with terrible step-parents. He doesn't belive in nymphs and actually hates them.Soobin? Well, even knowing this he can't stop himself from falling in love with him.----(Can be read individually but I advise not to because you may not understand somethings)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hyojong | Dawn/Kim Hyuna
Series: Immortals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135379
Kudos: 8





	1. One of a Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters tagged after Jessi only appear in few chapters and not much relevant to the story.

_~2000 years ago_

_Soobin walked around the chambers, the one that belonged to the spirit nymphs. He was in a room, a room where the spirit orbs were kept._

_These orbs held the spirit animals inside. They had already lived once but were faced with terrible deaths. They would each will find a body in the future and become human._

_The spirits used to live in nothingness and then, the nymphs came to save them. They created the universe, the Earth. A place were they could complete their developing, to get rid of the reason why their home dimension was in chaos_ _: the fact that they were_ _n't able to hold any memories if it was more than 2 days ago._

_That was why Soobin rearly left the chambers, it was his duty. The nymphs couldn't risk them being scared of them and running around on Earth without a body. If they ran around without it they would cease to exist. They wouldn't be able to go back home._ _They could only live in the chambers without a body._

_He was looking after these spirits who needed a second chance_ _. They sadly needed it, because a terrible death meant they couldn't complete their developing, the reason why they were here in the first place. But when they were in a human body it wasn't important if they died before their time came or not. Being in a human body was able to develope them to hold the memories, meaning they could complete it on the other side._

_Because the human body was designed for a special type of spirits. These spirits were fully developed, they didn't need a body. They didn't need to stay as an orb, they all walked around looking like nymphs, the reason why humans and nymphs were looking completely the same._

_Their purpose was to help the not so perfect spirits to become perfect. But as some animals needed a second chance, the nymphs also made them born as a human. Which angered most of the advanced spirits, they always thought that they were superior than the others. They started a war with the nymphs and they didn't went into a human's body when their time came, causing babies to born dead._

_The nymphs managed to lessen the deaths but the war was still continuing, close to the chambers._ _All of the spirit nymphs were inside at the moment, doing their respective jobs._

_Soobin was in charge of looking after the spirit animals, the ones that will become a human in the future. His leader had given him this job because he had a more special ability than the others: He could listen to them, could read them like an open book, analyse what their personalities are like. His leader always said that he was the strongest nymph ever and that was why he was second in command after her._

_Soobin heard a twinkling sound and turned towards the entrance of the room. A white and pink coloured spirit orb was going towards where mammal amimals' spirits would lay._

_Before it could reach it's section, Soobin took it in his hands. The orb was now floating above them. Soobin's ears slowly started to look like an elf's, going past his golden flower tiara. He checked the orb and was amazed by it._

_He had never saw any spirit like this before._ _It was bigger and more bright than the others. It was glowing with happiness and saddness, mixed together. It was a miracle that this kind of spirit even existed. Because it was a pure spirit. It had never faced with something evil all of its existance._

_When a spirit, with animal or not, will become a living being 20 percent of their personalty will come from their spirits and the other 80 percent would be from how they would be raised, in other words from their surroundings and environment. But for this little one it was %90 from the spirit and the rest was from the environment. This was what they would call a perfect spirit. It was so pure._

_Soobin was smiling as he checked the spirit. He was so focused that he couldn't hear the sounds of footsteps approaching towards him. He yelped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, nearly dropping the orb._

_He turned towards the hand and was faced with pink hair._


	2. Alone and Distorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Peter Gundry - Bury My Heart
> 
> https://youtu.be/T7tEO5Hqwhs

_Soobin looked at the spirit nymphs' leader._ _She was a beautiful woman with long pink hair. She was the protector of the spirit sapphire and the only one who can use it. He had a big respect for her._ _She was like his idol._

 _She smiled and patted his blue hair_ _. She side eyed at his hands, her focus was still on her little tall helper. "What do you have there?"_

 _Soobin_ _turned towards her and raised his hands higher in order for her to see more clearly._ _He had a big smile on his face. "Have your ever seen a spirit like this?"_

 _She bent down and fixed her glasses._ _She was also mesmerized by what she was seeing. "Yes. I have never seen something like this." she hummed._ _The happiness on her face slowly turned into worry. "But something pure like this... Will make the evil spirit who consumes it really powerful..._ _But it could also be our last hope._ _" She had a thoughtful expression on her face. "You have to keep an extra close watch on it. Always keep it next to you."_

_She was right about what she was saying. The evil spirits were already steps ahead of them in the war. They had killed a lot of spirit nymphs and stolen the sapphire, later giving it to humans._

_They had made a mist, coloured blue, to kill them and the spirit nymphs were nearly extinct. They replaced its source inside a cave on the mainland._

_No one could touch the gem without a spirith nymph's right. Humans after a while noticed that the nymphs couldn't enter the cave and hid the spirit sapphire inside._

_That was 200 years ago. The humans also started to not believe in nymphs and started their own religions in order to gain power over their people, using their fears. They made the nymphs evil spirits. And they started to show the demon nymps as bad beings. They had slowly started to forget about their saviours._

_The pure spirit would bring an unmeasurable power to the animalless spirit who had consumed it. But accomplishing it was a very hard task, since it was so pure that the evil spirit would burn the second it made contact with the orb._

_It was their last hope because it_ _could create a great power to kill all of the evil spirits, which will end up making the pure orb cease to exist._

_Soobin gave his leader a reassuring smile. "I will protect it like it's my own life."_

_Just then an explosion and screamings that cut off in the middle were heard. They both turned their attention to where the voice came. They slowly made their way towards to it in the coridors. After a while, when they had just turned one of the corners, they saw two guys were making their way towards it._

_Soobin knew one of the guys. He was an animalless spirit but he was not evil. He was on their side. He was patiently waiting for his turn to be born as a human and help the others. He was also dating whit a guardian nymph._

_"Dawn, what happened?" He asked the animalless spirit. The guy in question looked down._

_"They... they killed them all. Only you are left." His saddness could be read from his aura._

_Soobin's eyes had started to tear up. His leader spoke from his side trying to keep herself together. "Are you guys sure?"_

_The other guy spoke without showing any emotion. "I am so sorry but we can't sense any of their presence. You guys are the only ones." He showed them his tablet. On it all of the others' names were black except for the two._

Soobin looked at the blond guy. "And who were you again?"

 _The guy dressed in black opened his mouth out of embaressment and bowed. "I am sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bang Chan. I am the new leader of the guardian nymphs._ _They tought I would be more fitting to his place so they transfered his powers and statues onto me. I just started my job this morning. I apologize for not being able to protect the other nymphs today."_ _Now he wasn't able to hide the sadness on his face._

 _The old leader was never a leader. He didn't do his job properly when he should have amd because of him a lot of people were dead and the sapphire was stolen. The president of the nymphs, Namjoon, had decided that he should be killed and tried to find an actual leader in the guardians in order to replace him. And after 20 years it looked like he found the right one._ _They probably killed the other one after they transferred his powers to Chan._

_Soobin put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. It is your first day. You can't get used to something that big in just a few hours. And I bet your own kind didn't know you were their leader either."_

_He giggled making Chan smile too. But then his face became serious._ _"We need to get you guys away from here. They are after you._ _"_

_They all looked at each other and started to run as fast as they can. Soobin was still holding the pure orb, close to his chest._

_They were now inside the forest, trying to reach to the main nymph island. That was where everyone lived. But then another explosion was heard. They had all stopped in their tracks and looked behind._

_The pink haired woman turned towards the other guys. "Chan get Dawn out of here as soon as possible. They are trying to destroy the chambers. I know a way to stop them. Leave me and Soobin alone."_

_Chan looked like he was about to protest but then bowed and ran away with Dawn._

_Soobin knew what the woman was planning to do. She had found a spell which will make all of the animalless spirits cease to exist near the area. Which meant the small island they were on at the moment. The bad part of this spell was that she eould have to give her own life for it and there was no way to bring a dead nymph back nor them going back to their homeland, the other dimention._

W _hen the two guys got out of their sight s_ _he pulled Soobin gently from his wrist, turning him towards herself. She placed one of her hands on his heart and the other back of his head. Before Soobin could protest she made their foreheads touch._

_Soobin's eyes flashed open with the sudden pain that spread all around his body. The pain was not something that make you scream. It was a type that froze you, unable to move and hard to breathe. Soobin was so frozen that he didn't noticed he had dropped the orb and it had rolled somewhere far._

_It only took a few second but it felt like hours to him. The woman opened her eyes and seperated herself from Soobin. The pink on her hair had nearly faded, mostly grey. And Soobin's used to be blue hair was now a mix of two, purple._

_He was trying to stabilize his breathing and the woman started running, taking advantage from it._

_"You don't have to do this!" The boy cried making her stop running. She looked back at him and gave her last smile._

_"I am sorry for leaving you all alone Soobin but we both know it has to be done. And don't feel anxious._ _You will be a better leader than me and you deserve that place more. You are the most powerful nymph after all." She shouted to the boy with teary eyes. "This is my last order for you: No mather what, do everything you can to make that spirit be born as a human." And then she went on her way without giving him a chance to speak._

_Soobin fell to ground and started sobbing. He was clenching the grass and the dirt under it. Letting silent whimpers._

_He sobbed for a while until he noticed something: The orb was not with him._

_His eyes flashed open again and he started looking around in fear. It wasn't anywhere near him. He looked further and let out a shriek. "NO!"_

_An evil spirit was trying to get into the orb. Soobin started running but it was so far away. He knew he couldn't make it in time._

_But just then another explosion was heard. He looked behind and saw a half sphere getting bigger and coming towards them._

_It made him only stumble a little as the wave pass throuh him. He looked behind to the evil spirit again but couldn't see him anywhere, only the pure spirit orb laying on the ground._

_He slowly made his way to the orb as the pink sphere slowly vanished. He sat on the floor and took the orb in his hands._ _It was distorted, broken, gliching..._

_When the evil sprit died it was completely inside the orb. Which led for its to crack from several places. It won't be able to become a human anymore._

_Soobin hugged the orb and cried for the third time that day. But this time harsher. He was completely alone. No one was left except for him. And the orb he supposed to protect was distorted._

_"I am sorry foxy." He whispered between his sobs._


	3. The Meeting

_~900 years ago_

_It had been 1100 years since Soobin became the only one that was left._ _He never got used to it. There was always that slight pain somewhere inside him._ _Working all alone was a painful and a hard thing. Dawn was also helping him but he could do only a little since he was tecnically a half ghost. At least Soobin had another little helper with him. It was his sibling, at least that was what they decided to call each other since Soobin found being a father awkward._

 _He was in the building which the organizer nymphs worked. He and some other leader nymphs had a meeting with the vice president that day._ _The other leader nymphs were all taking their second-in-commands or someone they thought their presence would be helpful._

_His little helper had came early and was waiting for him outside the vice president's office, sitting on one of the chairs and talking with another nymph._

_"It has been a while Alexa." He smiled when he saw her. He was busy on the mainland trying to find a way to get back the sapphire. Alexa was the one who had been staying on the island and looking after the chambers which took 100 years for Soobin to fix. He had also built her in that time._ _She was able to do what 87 people did all by herself. She was connected to the chamber's computer system. And yes, Soobin was the who had built that system._

_"Soobin!" The android threw herself into Soobin's waiting arms with a big smile on her face. She didn't look like the other nymphs. He didn't made her face, he let her made herself one. He didn't know where she had gotten the inspiration for it. But he did choose her hair colour: blue with pink lines. Representing him and the old leader of the spirit nymphs' powers when they were two different things but also always next together._

_They seperated eventualy. They turned towards the girl who Alexa had been talking with._ _The said girl was one of Alexa's friends, a guardian nymph named Miso. She was really hot also a great worrior. It was as if she was BLESSED. She was respected by nearly everyone. She used to be really low in the ranks. That idiot "leader". When Chan had became the leader he had made a lot of changes with people's ranks. He even had to erase some of the nymphs from existence. He was one of the best leaders and Soobin had gotten really close with the guy._

_Miso bowed to Soobin with a smiley face which Soobin returned. Soobin gestured for Alexa that she should continue talking with her and they should talk later when it's his turn._

_Soobin went next to door as Alexa started talking with Miso again. He could hear some shouts that were coming inside the room. He knocked on the door and went inside, closing the door after him._

_"No! I am telling you there is something off with her! I am the real leader of the angel nymphs. She is suspicious. I am not a weak if fact I am really strong. She just keeps dragging me down and always making me look bad whatever I do. I am stronger than every one of them. I was the leader before. Why does anyone remember this!? It was before we created the Earth. The time when we didn't work together, the different nymph kinds, so I would understand you not remembering but not the other angels'. I am telling you for the last time she just came out of nowhere."_

_The angel nymphs were the ones that were in charge of spirits' home dimension. They were organizing that place and were in charge of it._ _The spirit nymphs could understand the difference between a nymph and a spirit while angels couldn't. They were protectors_ _and guides for spirits while angel nymphs were just ruling their homeland. If the angels found a spirit that would be problematic they would just send them to a different dimention which the demon nymphs took care of._

_The angel that was arguing with the vice president, Hongjoong, was the supposed weakest of them: Jessi. Soobin was also suspicious of the mentioned leader but nearly everyone loved her so there was nothing they could do._

_He looked to the other side of the room and saw the other three angels._ _He knew all three of them really well since they were Chan's friends. He went next to them and bowed, them returning. "Where is your leader?" He asked to the second-in-command, Lisa._

_She glared and stared speaking. "That crazy girl said she was so busy so she sent me and Bambam instead. That liar. You know how Jessi is not allowed to learn anything about what is happening. Well we brought her here without Minnie's knowledge. Chungha will be taking her back to the other dimention before the meeting starts. We can't risk her knowing that she was here. She thinks we are on her side but it is all just and act so we can keep our ranks or nymphs know what she would have done to that place."_

_"We know that everybody who is here at the moment is on our side. Especially Chan. He also suspects that another evil spirit is among the guardians but he is not completaly sure." Bambam added who was talking the other boy a few second ago. "We still have 15 minutes until the meeting starts. Miso and Alexa were supposed to keep a watch in front of the door and tell us when the people would start coming in. Miso just now texted saying they could hold them a few more minutes."_

_Soobin took a glance at Jessi and Hongjoong. The blue haired male_ _was rubbing his temples out of frustration. He didn't believe any evidence that Jessi has shown her. It was not his fault. The angels' leader, who Soobin had never saw for some reason, had shown people enough evidence which had made Jessie look like a bad person, making nearly everyone hate her. He had also thought Jessi was a bad person until Bambam introduced them._

_Just then two guys entered the room from the side door which was connecting another room with Hongjoong's. The guys came next to the group. "Ah, will he ever listen." The one with the brown hair said to the group which earned him a funny glare from Chan. "That's your father Yeosang..."_

_"So what? That doesn't change the fact that he is being stupid about this whole situation and about the ones he will be talking in the meeting. Just wait Soobin you will be so mad." Yeosang rolled his eyes and laughed._

_"Yeah. He is a complete idiot." His purple haired friend stated which made Yeosang hit his arm for a few times. "Don't you dare say anything bad about my dad Yangyang! I am the only one who can do that. He is the most sweetest person I have ever seen and a really great leader. Go bother your own parents Johnny and Ten." He was still hitting the poor demon nymph who was crouching._

_The rest of the group were laughing at the stuation until they heard another person shouting at them. "Yah Sangie! I thought I told you not to bother people. Get back here." The black haired male spoke with a smile on his face, standing in front of the door which the two came in from._

_Yeosang went next to his mother, Seonghwa, with a half pout and a half smiley face. Yangyang following right behind. Seonghwa ruffled his son's hair and turned towards Jessi and Hongjoong. "Jessi, I think you and Chungha should come with us now. There are a lot of people waiting outside the main door and I don't think Miso and Alexa could talk with every one of them."_

_Jessi could only sigh as she went into the hallway with Chungha. Seonghwa blew a kiss at Hongjoong before he left aswell. Poor nymph was slowly turning red as the other peole in the room laughed at them._

_The blue haired boy cleared his throat in order to distract himself and looked around. He made eye contact with Soobin. The spirit nymph knew for a fact that Hongjoong had heard what they were talking about before and wanted to talk to him about it. Soobin went in front of him and the guy came behind his desk, putting one of his hands on Soobin's shoulder._

_"I know Yeosang has already gave you a hint about what we will be talking_ _today and that you will not like it so I am just going to tell you what we will be talking about." He sighed and continued._ _"Soobin, the angels have decided that the distorted spirit becoming a human will be dangerous for both this world and the other world. It is easier for it get corrupted by evil spirits in that state and the fact that it will bring them so much power is even worse. Letting it ceasing to exist would be the best choice for everyone."_

_Soobin got very angry upon hearing this. "How is it the best choice for everyone? It wouldn't be a good thing for the spirit! We nymphs promised them that we will no mather what save every one of them! We had already lost too much spirits! Now you want me to get rid of this pure little vulnerable and innocent soul! No way! I promised that I will help it no mather what! And I will find a way for it to get pass to the otherside without it having any problems!" His shouts made the room go silent. Everyone's attention was on them._

_"Soobin I know you have been all alone for a long time and your only company was that distorted spirit. But you have to let go of it. You always went somewhere with that orb. And I know for a fact that you have it with you right now aswell." He pointed towards Soobin's cloak which in fact the little orb was under it, floating, but Soobin didn't bat an eye. "Chan already got rid of the other evil spirits that were left behind and he found out that there was only two left but he doesn't know who are them. he just knows that they are hiding among us, as nymphs. So you could just_ _turn the broken spirit into a thing that could kill the evil spirits. We will make everyone gather in one place and Hyuna will take Dawn to the mainland so he will not be affected."_

 _Soobin could only glare at Hongjoong. "This is the most stupid thing I have ever heard in my whole existance!"_ _and he shoved his hand off his shoulder._

_Two girls came inside the room through the main door as Soobin finished his sentence. They looked like they had something to say to Hongjoong. And Soobin, who didn't want to continue the conversation, just went to the other side of the room, next to the other door, without looking and saying anything to him._

_"Miyeon? Where is Soyeon?" Hongjoong asked as the spirit nymph listened from the corner_ _._

_Miyeon was the one with faint blue hair. She was someone who Soyeon trusted with her whole life. The other girl, who had dark purple hair, was the second-in-command. Her name was Minji and even if Soobin never talked with her he knew that she was a really nice person. The girls were both identity nymphs whose leader was the girl named Soyeon._

_The identity nymphs were the ones who went around the wold noting down humans' lifestyle and general behaviours. Basically they were checking what humans were doing. If they were turning evil or becoming a good person. Most of the rulers had found ways to make their people forget about the nymphs in order to make them do what they wanted, corrupting them. That's what the nymphs were noting about: Their identities that was caused by the lifestyle which they will report to the angel and demon nymphs later._

_"We are really busy on the continent named Asia at the moment._ _Another fake religion has been created in order to conrtol people. And Europe has basically corrupted so much that people from there will become extinct in a few hundred years. And if it continues like this_ _West of Asia will also face the same end. Leaving only the other half of Asia, Africa and the Turtle Island." Miyeon answered the question._

_"But that is not the thing we wanted to talk with you." Minji started speaking and gulped. "Everywhere around the world... Demons are considered evil and hated by everyone."_

_The secon-in-command of the demon nymphs, Jiwon, spit her coffee out of her mouth with an angy and shocked expression. She stood up from her chair and started rambling about how she will show them how actualy was evil when they would came in to their dimention_ _and joined the three's conversation while her leader, Taeyong, still kept playing with the baby chick on his hands. He was looking at the small animal as if it was some ancient artifact._

_Soobin felt a tap on his shoulder and looked at his right. Jeongin was standing next to him having his cute smile on his face as always. He was one of the strongest nymphs. The kid's ability was time traveling and he would sometimes see visions from either past or future._

_"Just so you know all of us thinks that the pure spirit should be born as a human. Lisa even thinks that it will turn the spirits' homeland into a better place." The guardian nymph said._

_"Thanks Jeongin." Soobin's smile only lasted a few seconds before it vanished. "But I know that's not what you want to talk about."_

_Jeongin looked at him with doe eyes. "It is about the vision I saw a few days ago. It was about you."_

_Soobin straightened up. Jeongin had gotten his interest now. "It was about future. You had a baby in your arms. It was yours. You were singing a lullaby to him in your house. Then a person came and hugged you from behind. I only saw the person's hands and their hair... which was pink."_

_Jeongin's cute face had a questioning gaze. There were not so many nymphs with pink hair but they were either married or not Soobin's type. And they both knew that._

_"Are you trying to say that she is alive and I will marry her... Jeongin I never liked her in that way and we both know she is dead." Soobin stated._

_Jeongin focused at somewhere else inside the room_ _, o_ _nto a spesific person. The boy had a broken look as he looked at the other person. "At least you are getting a happy ending."_

_He had a huge crush on Chan for a few million years now. No. He was deaply in love with him. The cute nymph had never told Chan that he loved him in that way. Because he knew Chan didn't return his feelings and whenever he tried to tell him, something always interrupted them. And he had given up about telling it to the blond nymph._

_"I... I saw a vision about myself... Withering away."_

_A single tear fell down from the heartbroken boy. Soobin had no option other than wrapping him in a warm hug._

_There was this thing with the nymphs: They would only fall in love once. Never being able to move on from that person. And if they felt the other person didn't return their feelings, they would die from a heartache, withering away. There had a lot of nymphs dying from it in the past. Jeongin always had his hope but apperantly that had vanished, leaving only the heartache. The boy was slowly dying._

_Soobin looked around the room as he patted the silently crying boy's back. A lot of people had came inside as they were talking. The room was is in a complete caos. Hongjoong looked as he was about to loose himself._

_It was going to be a very long meeting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groups mentioned: ATEEZ, GOT7, Stray Kids, NCT, (G)I-dle, Blackpink, Everglow, Dreamcatcher  
> Soloists mentioned: AleXa, Dawn, Hyuna, Miso, Chungha, Jessi
> 
> Note: Minnie who is the angel nymphs' leader is an original character and not the one from (G)I-dle who is an identity nymph.


	4. Breaking The Law

_~18 years ago_

_Soobin stopped in front of a small yellow cottage._ _He knew he will be punished for what he was going to do but he had already made his mind. He wasn't going to back down for what he thought was right._

_In that meeting, approximately 900 years ago, the council has decided that the distorted orb should not become a human. The poor spirits's time to be reborn was already close to that time._ _The other's learned about this and had a close watch on Soobin. The little spirit couldn't reach its body, which led the baby to born dead._

_Normally the spirits could fly to their body but this litlle fox was not able to survive as an orb by its own. Soobin had brought it everywhere with him. They were all alone most of time and Soobin would talk with that little orb._ _He was able to understand the orb's feelings, it was not like he was talking to himself._

_Now, the little orb had a few days left in order for it to live without a body. Soobin couldn't let the foxy cease to exist. He had one last chance to save it and he was going to use it. Even if it meant he will be cast out._

_He got in front of the door and ranged the bell. He had came here in the middle of the night. He was hoping they were awake or they had a light sleep._

_After a few tries a woman opened the door. Her orange hair was all over the place. She was wearing her pyjamas and was trying really hard to keep her eyes open. "Soobin? Why are you here this late?" She asked with a tired voice._

_"I am sorry but it's important. I can't be seen here. Let's talk inside." He spoke silently._

_The woman just went inside. Soobin closed the door and followed her._

_"Do you want some water?" She asked as Soobin sat on one of the chairs in kitchen._

_He shook his head. "I just need to talk with Dawn, in private. But thank you."_

_She gave a sad smile and went to get Dawn._

_A_ _fter a few minutes, he heard the kitchen door close. "Hyuna told me you had something important to discuss. I can already guess what it's going to be._ _" Dawn said as he sat next to Soobin on the round table._

_"You won't be becoming a human." Soobin spoke before Dawn could continue._

_Dawn looked at him with his mouth open, shocked. "What..?"_

_Soobin sighned_ _and looked at his hands that were on the table. "The little spirit only has four days left to live. It is getting weaker each second. And your time to be born as a human is tomorrow night. We will replace you with the pure spirit. I could get near the house since it's near the forest. No human will notice me."_

_The nymph looked up and faced with a concerning and slightly freaked out look. "But... What will happen to you? The second they notice I am still on the island and my supposed to be body alive they will understand we had done something. They will cast you out."_

_This time, Soobin looked into Dawn's eyes while talking._ _"I know but we need to get the sapphire back and there isn't any human we could trust. They all hate nymphs. And if I get casted out, which I will eventually, there will be no obstacle left for me to interact with humans. If this one becomes a human she will have no single evil bone in her which means she will help us."_

_"How long do we have to get the sapphire?" Hyojong asked with a sigh._

_"I would say approximately a 100 years. It is getting hard for me to open the bridge between the nymph island and the mainland." The spirit sapphire was the sorce that opened the road to the spirits' dimention. It brought the nymphs to spirits. It's power was to open paths but after the this occasion they called it the spirit sapphire. It was also nymphs life force when they were out of their own dimention or the island. They didn't need to be around it 24/7 but they needed it to be in their homeland._

_"I know you made a promise that you will make that spirit be born as a human but I also made a promise that I will guide the others as a developed spirit. A-and I will find you guys again." Hyojong shuttered at the end._ _He was looking down, playing with his fingers._

_Soobin and him both knew the truth, that it could never happen. He leaned towards Hyojong and spoke softly. "Dawn, we all know that it can never happen. The spirit that enters a human's body forget's the life it had before it, forever. And you choose this look and name for yourself._ _We don't actually know if your body is male or not. Also your will only keep 20 percent of your personalty with you. We can't how you will turn out. Hyojong that we know will never exist ever again. So this why for both you and the fox spırit's own good. You can stay with Hyuna forever if you do this. And all of our friends are in this. Chan, Lisa, Chungha, Soyeon all of them. They will help us keep it as a secret. Hongjoong will find out eventually but when the kid becomes 10 years old he can't do anything to him after that. So we just need to keep it a secret for ten years."_

_Hyojong was silently crying as Soobin spoke. He swallowed and nodded. "Ok. I will do it." He lifted his head and gave a slight smile to Soobin. "By the way I believe Hyuna is eavesdropping."_

_Just then the door burst open and the orange haired woman threw herself into Dawn's arms. Soobin didn't tell her anything about this plan he planned with others so her reaction was normal. The two were both crying in each other's arms now and Soobin took it as his cue to leave._

_He took out the broken spirit under his cloak as he walked towards his cottage.. "Don't worry little girl. You're going to be ok. Just hang on for one more day." He talked with the spirit like he always do. He was finally able to keep his promise that he made 2000 years ago._


	5. Birthday

A blond boy looked out of his window. He watched as the birds chirped and flew around. He lived in a 2 floor cottage with his step-parents.

He had lost his parents when he was just three years old. Since then he had been living in this house. His family weren't the best. The blond boy didn't like them a little bit.

His happy moments came to an end as his door slammed open. "Yeonjun! I thought I told you to clean the living room! Stop being a lazy brat and do your job." His stepmother said as she dragged the said boy downstairs.

She let go of his arm when they reached the living room. Yeonjun stumbled from the force and landed on his knees. He waited on the ground as the woman brought the cleaning supplies for him.

The woman returned with the supplies and put them in front of Yeonjun. "I don't want a single trace of dust. And go buy some groceries after. The list is on the counter. We have guests tonight. You know the rules." She said before leaving the house.

The blond boy had to go throught this everyday, doing the chores for his stepparents. He had to clean everything even if everything was clean. His family didn't want him to be happy and only looked at him as a slave. Yeonjun's hands had gotten irritated by all of the chemicals he had to endure everyday.

He had already cleaned the room yesterday but he couldn't have a few seconds for himself in here. He looked down and took the dustcloth. "Happy birthday Yeonjun." He murmured to himself as he swiped the floor.

He was just trying to waste his time as his step-mother went further away from the house. The living room was already clean and he just wanted to get rid of the soapy water. He was going to dump it away when he was sure nobody would be able to see him.

He swiped the places where he thought his mother would considered dirty. After a few minutes of cleaning the room, he took the bucket with him and went outside.

There was a trough where people dumped their dirty waters. It was right next to the house that Yeonjun lived. There were only five houses in the area and nobody was around.

Yeonjun dumped the water and ran back inside. He took the supplies back to the closet and went outside to buy groceries.

He took out something from his back pocket, a golden ring. He had encountered it the day he lost his parents and he had never left it from his side ever since. It was owned by someone he dearly admired. He couldn't let his parents see it. They would sell it to gain money and for Yeonjun, he looked at the ring as if it was the only source of his happiness.

He put the ring back into his pocket before entering the bazaar. He could buy all of the things by just going into one place. And the said place was right in front of him.

Yeonjun gave the list to the greengrocer and looked around. He saw a market where they sold beautiful fabrics. He loved to sew clothes. He would do it secretly in the nights. If his step-parents were to find out, he would be in big trouble. They only gave him their old clothes, so what if he just made the best clothes in the kingdom for himself?

He went in the shop and looked at the fabrics. Just in few seconds something cought his eye, a white fluffy fabric. He reached towards it to touch. It was the most soft fabric he had ever saw. He just hoped it wasn't too expensive.

Expensive or not not, he still bought it. He considered it as his birthday gift for himself. He bought both the groceries and the fabric. It was not like his step-parents would notice.

They would always tell Yeonjun to buy things from that one spesific expensive market but Yeonjun wasn't going to go to the other side of the bazaar. He would always buy things from the cheapest which allowed him keep the rest of the money for himself. His parents didn't notice it for the past 10 years and they were not going to notice today.

He was just about to leave the bazaar when he noticed someone: A purple haired guy that looked around his age. Yeonjun hid inside the narrow road between two shops as the purple haired male looked at the candle lanterns.

There was one thing about Yeonjun: He was a hardcore gay. And the guy in front him was really handsome that Yeonjun couldn't believe he was real. He didn't want to lose the guy.

He waited until the purple haired guy came closer to where Yeonjun was. The blonde came out of where he stood and clashed with the other guy making him nearly fall.

Yeonjun had catched the other boy before he could fall, letting go of the bags he held. Maybe this wasn't going to be a terrible birthday after all.


	6. Strangers

Soobin had been banished from the Nymph Island. They had eventually found out that Dawn was still with them and not became human. The counsil had banished Soobin for breaking the law.

It had only been a few weeks and Soobin had just started settling. The world's populatin had been decreasing since 900 years ago. What Soyeon said had became true: That Europeans and West Asians will become enxtint. What would they be calling this year? Oh, yeah... 1506...

Truth to told he knew things would be better this way. From what he had heard from Jeongin it would have been worse if they continued the way they are. He hadn't heard from the kid for a while after he started getting weaker.

He looked at his nearly empty cubboards. He had to go and get things from the bazaar. He hated being around humans and crowds. But he needed to. He had to find the spirit before Hongjoong did.

He actually liked the guy. They were really close but he was an organizer, a politician, he was the vice-president and he had to respect the counsil's decisions and follow them. Who he hated was that angel nymph that he never saw. He knew for a fact that she was behind all of this.

He bought what he needed and was looking at a store near the entrance. Then he noticed something: A blond maniac boy was following him.

The kid literally walked right past him and hid behind a wall. And he was watching him from there.

He didn't know why the kid was watching him but Soobin didn't like it. He approached where the blond was and was about to ask what his problem was until the boy came out from where he hid and collided with him, intentionaly on top of that.

The blond was holding him from his waist so that Soobin would not fall. And Soobin had to admit, the kid wasn't bad looking.

The blond pulled him up on his feet and grabbed his own bags from the groud as Soobin watched him curiosly. "I am sorry about I wasn't looking where I was going." He spoke sheepisly while looking into Soobin's eyes. Again, he had to admit, the kid had a really pretty smile.

Soobin raised his eyebrow at the kid's words. "Are you sure? Because I am sure I was the only thing you were able to see." He watched as the kid's face became pinker than Alexa's hair. "That's not what they mean by hitting on someone." The kid swallowed as he tried to avoid Soobin's face. The nymph was enjoying the show that the blond was presenting.

"It's Soobin." He said after a while making the kid, finally, look at him in the face. "Yeonjun." The blonde spoke silently.

Soobin traced his face with his eyes. His plumb lips, his fox like eyes, his chubby cheeks...

But Yeonjun was looking at somewhere else.

Yeonjun's eyes were located at Soobin's cardigan. "Yah! How did this got torn like this." He jumped at him, examining the cloth's situation.

Suddenly he grabbed Soobin's hand and started pulling him out of the bazaar. "Come on. We can get my sewing machine and fix it." He said as he started running towards his cottage.

If it was someone else Soobin would have shoved him off. But for some reason he felt in peace with Yeonjun even if they had just met. And he needed a company if he wanted to fit in with humans and find the girl he was searching for.

After a while they reached Yeonjun's house. Soobin waited outside as Yeonjun went inside with a big smile on his face.

The blondie placed the grocheries and ran upstairs to his room. He pulled out his sewing machine and a few fabrics under his bed.

"That was fast." Soobin said as Yeonjun came out from the house, struggling to close the door.

The nymph streched over Yeonjun's shoulder, his back touching the other's, and closed the old saffron door.

Yeonjun tried to say something but his brain wasn't able to function properly. The sounds that came out of his mouth were not words for him anymore.

Soobin froze upon hearing the sudden question. "Nearly 18." He said after a thought. The girl he needed to find was going to turn 18 this year and he didn't want to seem like creep around her or make their relationship awkward.

Yeonjun turned with an apeshit grin on his face. "I just turned 18 so you better start calling me hyung young man."

Soobin did not see that coming.

He was sure the kid was at most 15. And on top of all, now he had go throuh this. Whatever this was.

"Let's just go." He sighned and started walking with Yeonjun and his grin.

\---

Yeonjun put his sewing machine on Soobin's dining table and started preparing his working place.

"I just moved into the village." Soobin said after seeing the human looking around the house.

The living room was bigger than the avarage. The couches and curtains were old and ripped from several places. The fireplace was the only thing that was in one peace. This was how it was even before he bought the house. He couldn't change anything or replace them since he was short on Earth money, his nymph currency would not have worked on here. Besides he was only here temporarly if everything went according to what they had planned.

"It's great that I brought fabrics." Yeonjun turned towards Soobin and pointed at his cardigan which the nymph handed.

The blond tried a few times to pass the thread through the hole. He was focusing on his work too much he didn't notice Soobin watching him in admiration.

"Finished." The blondie said as he handed the cardigan back to Soobin. The cloth looked like nothing had ever happened to it. It was as if he just bought it. Yeonjun was really talented in knitting.

"Can I stay over tonight?" He asked which gained him a raised eyebrow. "I am not allowed into the house when my step-parents have quests. And they are probably going to stay over. My step-parents would think I spent the night outside, which I did a few times, they like seeing me suffer." He laughed as if what he said was completely normal.

Soobin looked at the boy in front of him. He pitied him, he wanted to protect him. How could anyone do such things towards their child, adopted on top of it. "You have to use the couch thought. I don't have a spare bed."

On the other hand Yeonjun did not know why he suddenly opened up to him just a few hours after they met. But something about Soobin made him fell safer than he ever did in his entire life. "I am ok with it." He said with a smile. "But let's fix your living room first."

Soobin watched as Yeonjun got up from where he sat and took the curtains out of their places. He knew that they treated Yeonjun as their servant. It was written all over the kid. He could see that he has done chores frequently and understand from his irritated hands.

"So tell me about the village."

They talked for the rest of the day as Yeonjun fixed his living room and Soobin organized some other things. They didn't notice that the time was too late until their eyes were not able to stay open.

Soobin waited until Yeonjun settled onto the couch bed before going into his room to sleep. And if he woke up in the middle of the night just to heal the blond's hands, it was a thing only he would know.


End file.
